el brillo de sus ojos
by tearsofroses
Summary: traduccion de And Then His Eyes Lit Up de Gilded Blue, trunks buscara a chichi para hacerle una propuesta algo indecorosa...


El brillo de sus ojos

La luna llena y brillante disparaba pequeños rayos de luz a sus ojos. Poco a poco el sentimiento que atormentaba su mente se levantaría. Se sentía extraño durante toda la noche, como si algo una especie de remolino en su interior, pero no identificaba la fuente de esa sensación. Algo sobre los Saiyajin y la luna llena, algo en el interior de todos ellos se liberaba.

Algo está pulsando dentro de mí, es algo irritante y un poco raro, pero más que nada clama por liberación. Me centro en el color del cielo, ¿es cómo una especie de añil perdido para siempre entre el azul y púrpura? o por lo menos hasta que el sol comienza a subir al cielo y amanezca de nuevo.

No sabia qué hacer, así que trataba de seguir respirando, se mordió el labio y sus dedos apretaban el metal áspero y frío, con pequeñas manchas de pintura blanca desgastado de la barandilla, sus dientes rechinan más y más hasta que el sabor inconfundible de su propia sangre goteaba en su boca. Jugando con el dolor, está saboreando la sensación como la de su amor.

Está pidiendo permiso y no sólo quiere tomar el control, porque a pesar de que juro que es más fuerte que yo, quiere darme lo que quiero. … la voy a amar mejor de lo que nunca lo hizo nadie, se arrastra sobre mis pensamientos, estableciéndose dentro de mi piel,.. la rabia Saiyajin

Era el vigésimo primer cumpleaños del hijo del príncipe Saiyajin, y mientras miraba hacia el cielo de la noche, estaba seguro de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo algo terribles para él, no tenia ningún tipo de dolor verdadero, pero quería sostener su cabeza y gritar. Estaba ocurriendo una especie de juicio, cuestionando la necesidad de prestar atención a algunas reglas básicas morales / éticas y recordando lo débil que podía ser.

Trunks inhalado y exhalado. Había decidido que había derramado suficiente de su moral y estaba seguro de que había llegado el momento de actuar. Algo así como el deseo de conquistar el mundo se deslizó en su mente y una sonrisa horrible se dibujo en sus labios.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, tirando la manga de su traje para arriba. Acababa de cumplir los veinte y un años, y su madre le hizo una fiesta enorme, que lo declara el Director General de Corporaciones cápsula. Durante la noche, se había vuelto rico más allá de la imaginación.

La riqueza de las Corporaciones cápsula creó a un hombre joven a la vez afinado y refinado. Era una máquina, por un lado un guerrero enojado y extranjero, decidido a crear un soldado, y el otro lado una genio arrogante peliazul fumadora empedernida. No es una familia normal.

Vegeta quería un guerrero con cada latido de su corazón, Bulma iba a echar a perder a su hijo con besos y juguetes. Él recibió una lluvia de crueldad, rencor, amor cariño y posesiones. Sabía que para cuando tenía unos doce años no tenía ninguna esperanza de ser un chico normal, especialmente tratando de maniobrar en el mundo civilizado y no un campo de batalla.

Pensaba que esto era realmente irónico. Me han dicho que en otra línea de tiempo, creci en una zona de guerra, Tal vez por eso la idea de vivir asi parece un poco seco y aburrido para mi. Tal vez él quiero un poco de sangre, quiero un reto.

"necesitas una mujer." Le dice su mejor amigo desde afuera. las luces de la fiesta entran por el filo de la puerta, donde estaba Trunks en un lugar oscuro.

"Goten". Trunks mira hacia arriba, levantando la copa a su amigo: "Es siempre tan agradable tenerte de visita", analiza su mejor amigo, sacudiendo la cabeza-. "En serio, en lugar de pensar en ti como una intromisión en estos días sólo pienso que es genial.

Haciendo caso omiso de las últimas declaraciones de Trunks, Goten mira a su alrededor: "¿Hay alguna chica?... En serio, ¿por qué estás meditando aquí solo? Todas las chicas en el oeste de la ciudad están buscándote"

"Y todas son muy interesantes," dice Trunks, virando los ojos. Finge muy bien el proceso que ocurre dentro de él, porque cree que serian malos modales hacer una demostración de su locura. Está bien educado y no puede esperar para hacer una demostración pública de la manía repentina.

"¿Qué importa si son interesantes?" Goten le pregunta, sus ojos brillaban un poco. Trunks se rió y disfrutó de entusiasmo de su compañero cuando se trataba de asuntos del sexo opuesto. "Vamos, Trunks, son preciosas!"

"Mira, yo voy a ir a ver a otra chica que si es preciosa así que cúbreme."

"¿Quién es ella?" Goten le pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos por el balcón

"Tu madre", dice con sarcasmo simple y una onda suave.

"Trunks, eres un idiota a veces." dice Goten, más para sí mismo con un rabia en los ojos. Entró en el edificio, mirando a todos… No siempre entiendo Trunks, o por qué tiene tan mal humor en ocasiones felices. Debe ser el carácter de Vegeta en él, reflexiona.

Se lanzo por el balcón, y emprendió su vuelo explorando con sus ojos el horizonte, preguntándose a dónde ir o qué hacer. Cuando miro atrás, vio la fiesta en su honor con su padre renuente y su madre radiante, pero ambos muy orgullosos de que hubiese crecido hasta convertirse en un hombre de bien.

Se preguntó qué pensarían las personas normales, si es que lo vieran volando a la luz de la luna. Le encantaba el aire de la montaña, y como no era ni demasiado caliente ni demasiado frío. Era muy parecido a la mujer que estaba a punto de ver: simplemente perfecto, como si fuera hecha para él por un dios.

Culpare a las estrellas por todo lo que pase esta noche, y tal vez al narcisismo.

Cuando llegó, no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sucedía, pero parecía interesante. Oyó un grito antes de ver un destello de color amarillo y su olor a colonia barata. Yamcha acaba de volar por la ventana. Levantó una ceja, no estaba seguro de ir, vio a la mujer desempolvar sus manos con satisfacción, y a Yamcha lloriqueando contra una roca cómicamente.

Camino hacia donde estaba Yamcha, y en la ventana ella estaba de pie, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, "Trunks ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -pregunta ella, sorprendida.

"Hola, Chichi", dice con una sonrisa pícara. "¿Cómo estás esta noche?"

"No es lo que parece."

Trunks da un paso a través de la ventana, con sus zapatos brillantes de charol negro. Se da cuenta de que el marido no está, como de costumbre, ChiChi tiene que dar un paso atrás porque el se ha movido tan cerca de ella y de manera abrupta. "¿Y por q yamcha fue lanzado por la ventana? Él pregunta, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado con fingido interés.

"Sólo puedo decir que…", dijo ChiChi, moviendo la cabeza en señal de frustración, "…que Yamcha no tiene cosas mejores que hacer con su tiempo que molestar a las mujeres casadas"

Trunks exclamó dramáticamente: "¿Quieres decir que Yamcha vino en el medio de la noche?" El sinvergüenza! ¿Cómo se atreve a molestarte Chi-Chan? Sacudió la cabeza, como si la idea era inaceptable para él.

"Bueno, sí, pero me encargué de ello." dijo Chichi, mirando a su visitante inesperado. Estaba nerviosa al verlo, algo en sus gestos parecía demasiado extraño, como un gato que viene sobre su presa.

"Obviamente", dijo Trunks con una simple sonrisa. Esto era todo! Una mujer hermosa y fuerte que era digna de su tiempo! Con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca, cerró las ventanas detrás de Chichi. …"Él apestaba a alcohol, ya sabes."

ChiChi se encogió de hombros: "¡Oh, estoy segura de que estaba borracho. Él no es un chico malo, tu sabes. No sé por que tubo el descaro de tratar de llegar a una mujer casada. ¿Yamcha no es demasiado viejo ya para andar borracho los fines de semana? "

Trunks miró y sonrió: "Bueno, Chichi, deja que te lleve a cenar."

"A las 03 a.m.?" ChiChi arqueó una ceja, la situación era tan torpe y forzada que tenía miedo de que su malestar fuese evidente. En un nivel superficial, ella no quería parecer grosera con su invitado. Internamente, el instinto le dijo que tenga cuidado tenia que pisar lento.

"¿No tiene hambre?" Dijo con una sonrisa. "Vamos a tomar un café, quiero hablar con usted y quiero que no se preocupe o este quejándose en su casa."

ChiChi cambio de lugar, diciendo lentamente: "Esto suena muy parecido a una cita."

"Sí, más o menos." dijo, Trunks sonriéndole.

ChiChi parpadeó un poco, moviendo la cabeza al muchacho de Vegeta y Bulma coqueto y con sentido del humor que nunca supo qué hacer para fingir su atracción por ella, después de todo, el era el compañerito de juego de Goten. Lo había visto crecer junto con su hijo, pero parecía que en algún lugar a lo largo del camino Trunks se olvidó de aprender la vergüenza: "Está bien, loquillo." dijo Chichi, mientras se daba la vuelta. "Aunque me siento muy halagada, sea lo que sea que desee deberá esperar hasta mañana.

¿Por qué estás aquí y ... bien vestido?"

"He venido a llevarte de aqui." dijo Él, tomando su hombro. Ella estaba casi mareada mientras hizo girar su espalda hacia él, frustrado por el gesto de ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró fijamente su mano y la tomo de forma rápida. Esto fue infinitamente divertido para él estaba interesado en ver exactamente hasta dónde podía llegar antes de que ella declarara la guerra y empezara a luchar, o tratar de tirarlo por la ventana.

"Trunks, estoy casada, fue por eso que acabo de lanzar a Yamcha por la ventana." dijo Chichi muy severamente, todavía mirando su mano. Él luchó una batalla para no reírse. Se llevó la mano sobre la suya, apretándola más o menos hasta que ella se la arrancho.

"¿Vas a hacerme eso a mí también?" preguntó Trunks amablemente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, volviéndose a mirarlo bruscamente: "Tal vez."

"Como he dicho," Trunks dijo con una sonrisa, "la edad no puede significar tanto".

Chichi camino hacia la puerta: "Necesito que te vayas ahora, Trunks. Gracias por la visita." La mujer madura escuchaba sus propias palabras y respirar porque no sabia exactamente qué hacer o cómo manejar la situación.

"Vamos, Chichi!" dijo Trunks, con aire de frustración, ella salió, él metió la mano en la puerta, así que no podía volver a entrar sin escucharlo "¿Puedes decirme si en serio eres feliz simplemente sentada esperando a la próxima vez que regrese su marido para que pueda cocinar para él …y tal vez te tire un hueso? "

"Trunks!" ChiChi rugió: "Eso estuvo fuera de lugar!" Ella apretó los dientes y apretó los puños: "¡No hables así de mi marido o de nuestra relación!"

"Chi-Chi, despierta! Él es un perezoso y no te quiere… yo te quiero, y te lo digo por tu propio bien."

Chichi se estremeció al oír sus palabras duras. Era como si estuviera furioso con ella por amar a Goku. ¿Cómo puede alguien culparla por amar a Son Goku?

sus ojos brillaron a la luz de la luna. Su voz se hizo demasiado suave para su gusto, y con un murmullo dijo: "Yo no quiero que me tengas miedo, Chichi". Acariciando su mejilla, tomando notas mentales sobre cómo la carne aún estaba suave y ronroneó, "De hecho, yo quiero que esto sea un gran momento para ti."

"Un gran momento? ¿Qué estás hablando?" preguntó, ChiChi parpadeando con un poco de incredulidad y confusión.

"Bueno", dijo Trunks, sonriendo, "Sólo quiero decir que creo que este es el momento en que yo te mostraré lo que se siente al estar con un hombre de verdad."

ChiChi parpadeó un poco, dando un paso atrás, "No..."

"Mira, Chichi, no te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras que haga." Trunks dijo muy tranquilamente con su mano caliente todavía en la mejilla. ChiChi parecía estar escupiendo veneno en él con sus ojos de obsidiana, pero Trunks sólo continuó en tono alegre: "Yo no soy un loco o algo así, tu sabes, Chi."

"Lo harás en el infierno!" ChiChi gritó, empujándolo hacia atrás, ChiChi mantuvo sus manos en posición de defensa, y en guardia. Era la peleadora mas hermosa que jamás lo había detenido y apostó que su marido ni siquiera había notado o apreciado su fuerza. Sus movimientos eran en este patrón precioso y llevaba cierta similitud con el estilo de pelea de Goten.

Miró hacia arriba como si estuviera pensando: "Usted sabe, yo sólo quiero que sepas que aún así ser el mejor amigo de Goten". "Bueno, podemos ocultar nuestra relación, si la propiedad es lo único que te preocupa. Estoy bien con eso, por ahora." Trunks tomó de la mano, tirando de ella un poco más cerca de su pecho: "Yo soy un caballero."

"Trunks!" grito ChiChi. lo que realmente la desconcertó fue la conducta-la culminación de la arrogancia y la confianza en sí mismo junto con sarcasmo e incluso lo que supone que era su versión deformada de la caballería.

"Por supuesto que no!" gritó ChiChi, recogiendo el poder en la noche. Así ella lanzó un ataque contra él, Trunks saboreó un olor débil de canela y algo dulce que parecía acechar sobre ChiChi indefinidamente. Quería poner a prueba su fuerza y agilidad, pero el mayor problema parecía ser el hecho de que ChiChi no estaba con rodeos. El ataque que lanzó sobre él era bastante impresionante, considerando todas las cosas. Ella lo mantenía en movimiento, a él le gustaba eso.

Él estaba distraído por algo así como un cruce entre un grito de guerra y un gemido de frustración " yo entrene a Goten,… ¿sabes? Me doy cuenta cuando estás fingiendo, Trunks!"

"Bueno, primero hay que luchar y usted sabe que seria una batalla perdida o quieres que te gane?... Estoy tratando de darte lo que quieres, Chi-Chan!" Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho casi llegando incluso a parecer inocente.

¡Qué pesadilla! ChiChi lo miró.

"Yo no voy a ir a la cama contigo, Trunks!" Ella no podía creer que las palabras habían salido de su boca. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

"Podría ser un momento muy divertido." Volvió a intentar acercarse a ella. "No quieres pasar un rato divertido conmigo?"

"Mi marido"

"Usted sabe, Chi, esta noche va a ser realmente divertida si se mantiene sin mencionarlo".

ChiChi lo miraba, moviendo la cabeza en indignidad y molestia.

Trunks miró, sus ojos brillantes y todo se iluminó. "Puedo sentirla ahora. Prácticamente puedo saborearla ahora. Usted me quiere." Trunks tomo las muñecas de Chichi, "Sólo tienes que darme una oportunidad."

Al inclinarse un rubor cruzó las mejillas, el solo se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿No estás cansada de ser la ama de casa que hace feliz a Son Goku, el extraordinario padre perezoso e idiota asexual?"

"Por supuesto que si!" ChiChi confeso.

Progreso! Ella penso responder por sí misma y no en su defensa. Trunks no pudo ocultar la sonrisa, amplia genuina y emocionada. Esta fue probablemente la primera vez que había hablado por impulso de su descontento guardado por un largo tiempo. "Ahora está mejor." Bajó la mirada hacia ella. ChiChi se volvió escarlata. "Te hice sonrojar! How que adorable! '

Él la miró con adoración suavemente apartó un mechón de pelo de su mejilla. Ella no podía romper las cadenas de su mirada, aunque se las arregló para parpadear un par de veces, tratando de registrar al chico que tenía delante. Él le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, mientras murmuraba: "He estado esperando por ti."

Sabía que iba a tener que hacer algo rápido antes de que ella comenzara a tratar de luchar contra él de nuevo, y él pensó que podría arruinar completamente el romance si tuviera que pegarle en la batalla en su primera cita. Apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella, esperando una reacción, y cuando vio cómo su rostro estaba rojo sintió una punzada de victoria.

"Tú y yo somos los únicos que lo ven como lo que realmente es." Trunks dijo, lentamente inclinándose para rozar sus labios contra los de ella una vez más. Lo hizo una vez, dos veces, una tercera vez antes de que él la sintió temblar entre sus brazos sueltos. "Vamos, tú y yo, sabemos que es un gran tipo, pero no te merece No te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a tu matrimonio Sólo quiero que me dejes amarte esta noche."

ChiChi negó con la cabeza, "No puedo decidir cuando estoy casada y cuando no, no importa lo mucho que no estoy de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas que Goku hace, o lo que lastiman sus errores, no voy a dormir contigo por despecho. "

Trunks la miro, teniendo los detalles de su rostro: los labios, los ojos, el arco de la ceja y el sudor de la frustración y la carga de un día de trabajo de casa, el agotamiento debajo de sus ojos, y en alguna parte profunda de su interior las semillas del deseo plantado. Necesitaba algo, una elaborada mentira.

"Te diré qué… Voy a hacer algo, algo muy loco que seguramente atraerá la atención de Goku y si viene aquí a detenernos, si se da cuenta de que lo necesitas y viene a rescatarte, me quedare con la paliza.

ChiChi miró a Trunks.

"Pero si no lo hace, si él no viene, entonces quiero que me prometas algo. Prométeme que por una noche, voy a hacer lo que quieras, y nunca lo vas a olvidar."

ChiChi siguió escuchando a regañadientes a Trunks. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" Ella preguntó despacio, entrecerrando los ojos con recelo y desconfianza.

"Deja que yo me preocupe por eso. Nunca te haría daño, pero tenemos que hacerle creer que es usted, ¿verdad?"

ChiChi observó mientras Trunks comenzó a caminar. "¿Por qué tiene que pensar que estoy herida?"

"Por qué si no iba a tener una razón para venir corriendo por aquí?" Trunks agarró por la cintura a ChiChi, "Él deberá venir a salvarte". Y entonces sus ojos se iluminaron, se inclinó dirigiendo sus labios calientes al lóbulo de la oreja, y empezó a desabrocharse la falda.

Voy a hacer venir a su marido, pero no hasta después de que halla conseguido lo que quiero. Tendrá algo divertido para despertarse, lo prometo…

"Trunks Briefs!" ChiChi susurró, temblando cuando su piel desnuda fue tocada por la brisa de la noche fría. "Yo no voy a hacer esto contigo…fuera!".

Él le sonrió, "Por supuesto." Levantando sus brazos, abrió la puerta. "Voy a dejarla abierta sólo para el efecto adicional cuando ese llegue." dijo Trunks.

Entraron en la casa, este lugar será mucho mejor…."Trunks!" dijo ChiChi. Él empezo a disfrutar de su lengua. Golpeó una lámpara haciendo ruido y la dejó en lo que solía ser, escritorio de Gohan. Paso la lengua hasta su clavícula, se quita la chaqueta, y para su sorpresa las manos de ella ya estaban trabajando en los botones de su camisa.

se vio atrapado en la observación de aquella mujer, la pequeña gota de sudor por su frente. "Eres tan hermosa". Respiro y siento correr algo eléctrico de su pecho hasta los pies. Él estaba tratando de abrir su blusa y maravillándose de la suavidad de sus hombros.

Asi empezo chupando todo lo que podia, usando su mano libre para explorar el otro pecho, mientras ella no puedia evitar sentirse halagada por la forma en la que el parecía como un niño en una tienda de golosinas, con los ojos brillantes fascinados con su cuerpo. "Eres como un ángel", murmuro un par de veces, acaricio todo su cuerpo liberándolo de la ropa llego con los pulgares a su ropa interior y los jaloneo, se acerco a los muslos con los labios y la mirada hacia ella, observando su reacción.

Las manos de ChiChi bajaron y encontraron su cinturón. Apenas podía respirar mientras las manos de Son ChiChi estaban tan cerca de su cuerpo podía sentir su calor. Aspiró aire con dolor, al tenerla completamente desnuda frente a el.

Envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura, Trunks se quitó toda la ropa y tiró de ella hacia él mientras la sentaba en la mesa de su cocina y terminaba de despojarla de toda su ropa. Cuando su cabeza rozó un cuenco con fruta, su mano salió disparada hacia delante, arrojándolo al suelo, donde lo esperaría, descartado y sin importancia y sin tocar hasta la mañana.

Él gimió su nombre mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante encima de ella, moviendo su boca sobre la suya y la degustación de su lengua, ya que bailaron sobre ella en un frenesí de pánico.

-Flashback-

Las cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que esperan:

Trunks puso su mano sobre la de ella. "Chi-Chan."

sabes, cualquier otro chico de su edad estaría fuera corriendo como Goten. Eres tan dulce y de buenos modales para ayudar a una anciana!" Ella lo miró con una sonrisa: "Eres un buen chico, Trunks."

"Yo sólo quiero ayudarte."

Quería un momento íntimo con ella, sólo por una vez, pudieran estar solos. Estaría feliz de estar a solas con ella aunque fuera haciendo el trabajo de la casa.

Fin del flash back

Se asombro por su resistencia, y la pasión que tenia guardada, las caricias en sus brazos y pecho lo volvían mas loco de placer, cuando finalmente la llevo a la cama, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla. Se deslizó en el otro lado de la cama, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, "¿Te quieres despertar junto a mí mañana?"

ChiChi miró a Trunks. Ella no sabia exactamente que responder, pero no rechazó la idea del todo.

"Mire… yo siempre sentí algo por usted. Sé que no aprueba mis métodos, pero ...mientras hablaba su voz se apagaba, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció, "a lo mejor que podemos hacer esto de nuevo algún día. "

"Trunks!" ChiChi dice con dignidad y molestia.

Ella es una mujer madura que acaba de ser infiel, sin embargo, no perdía el rubor en sus mejillas. Acerco sus labios a la frente de Trunks y le dio un tierno beso, y se acomodaron a dormir de nuevo.

"Pensare en esto" dice Trunks con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se levanta muy despacio y cierra la puerta de atrás. salió de la casa Son con una sonrisa y despeinado, vio a Yamcha desmayado en la roca donde ChiChi lo lanzó.

Ahora bien, voy a cumplir mi promesa. Voy a hacer venir Goku, Chichi. Voy a hacer algo inmediato y violento y que lo hará venir ahora mismo.

Trunks hizo una explosión de ki que envolvió su cuerpo, lo suficiente para alertar a el esposo, aunque pensó en algo sencillo y rápido eso era mas que suficiente.

Miró de nuevo a la casa Son, donde estaba ChiChi, todavía dormida y desnuda, Ahora podía imaginarla mas claramente después de haberla visto, después de diez, quince minutos, cuando sintió las ráfagas de ki de Son Goku que se acercaba a la casa a una súper velocidad, se quedo fuera por un momento, levantó la mirada para encontrar la puerta de su casa abierta con muebles volcados señales en todas partes.

Trunks podía imaginar la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro, como Goku se movería lentamente hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, seguramente pensando si el enemigo estaba cerca escondido, sobretodo pensando a cada paso del camino si su esposa estaba bien y lo que que había pasado.

finalmente empujo la puerta, para encontrar a su mujer, desnuda, con un rubor en sus mejillas, muy conocido por el, cubierta sólo desde la parte inferior de su cuerpo con una sábana delgada, y una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios que susurraban, "Trunks ... oh, Trunks ..."


End file.
